The Ultimate Advantage
by Black.Demise
Summary: Kiara makes the ultimate sacrafice...


The Ultimate Advantage 

Chapter one

Kiara hung up the phone as tears streamed down her face. She pulled the serrated knife she had stole from her mother's cooking implements from below her pillow. As she slowly lifted the black sleeve away from her wrist and shoved it towards her elbow, she rethought the conversation she had just had with her boyfriend.

__

"Kiara, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Well... ya see.. I'm sorta... Seeing someone else."

"What? Maybe I heard you wrong..."

"No... You see... there's this girl in my house at Hogwarts... and... you know... she's so close and stuff... it just makes more sense with me being in Hufflepuff and you being in Slytherin and stuff.. ya know?"

Kiara didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm really sorry and I really hope we can still be friends... I gotta go... I'll see you when the school year starts" And he hung up the phone.

As the blade grazed her flesh, a pain shot through her body and she winced. She watched the hot ruby liquid flow over her skin and she became very dizzy. She blinked and she watched herself fall to the floor, and everything went black.

Chapter Two

"Kiara? Kiara can you hear me?" Seagwa was standing over her waving his hand in her face, hysterically. Kiara's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around at her surroundings. She was in a small white room with a clock on the wall and a lamp in the corner. There was a table at the end of her bed with a pot of flowers on it, she knew exactly were she was: The Hospital for the Psychologically Distressed.

"Wha-What? Seagwa? What are you doing here?" Kiara Stuttered and tried to lift herself up but her left arm gave way and she dropped back down.

"Don't move..." Seagwa advised as she looked concernedly at Kiara's wrist, "Why Kiara? Why'd you do it?" 

Kiara looked down at her wrist and smirked. The white bandage was taped to her arm where she had cut. There was a scarlet line down the middle of the gauze where the blood had seeped through. She pulled at the tape to try to remove the bandage, but Seagwa stopped her, "Tell me Kiara... I'm really Scared..."

"It's Draco... He broke up with me..."

"Kiara... We've been over this, he's just not the one for you. There's so many fish in the sea-"

"Oh who wants to date a fish, Seagwa? Besides, you're my little sister, what would you know about this stuff?" Kiara stated stubbornly and rolled over, wanting to laugh at her witty remark.

"I just don't know what to do... You know how I feel about your little 'problem'. I really thought you were going to make it through the rest of the summer without cutting."

"What's the point of giving it up when it gives you so much pleasure? Besides, If I wanted to quit I could so don't bother me about it, you don't know what I'm going through."

Seagwa ran her fingers through hers hair and stood up, frustrated. 

Kiara turned over to face her and looked her in the eyes. She lifted her hand to Seagwa and she took it.

"Stop worrying Seagwa... I'm going to be fine, really."

Seagwa sighed and smiled at her. Kiara always had that special power over Seagwa, the power that made her give in to everything Kiara said. 

"I gotta go, Your mother said that she would come pick you up in three days when it's time to go to the Hogwarts Express... I talked to your doctor and he said you would be able to go... since we have a 'certified nurse' there."

"Aight... I'll see you then I guess... love you!" She said and Seagwa leaned over and gave her a hug.

Chapter Three

~*~Hogwarts Express~*~

"KIARA!!!" 

Kiara heard her name called out somewhere behind her and she whipped around only to be knocked down by a small girl with bright blue eyes and bouncy blonde hair.

"Impessity! How are you! I missed you so much! I tried to send you letters with Shooty," Kiara explained pointing to her old, brown, hoot owl sitting on her suit case, and struggling to get back up, "But he's getting way too old and my bro wouldn't let me use his new one!"

"What's with you calling me by my whole name? I thought we agreed on Ida! If that horrid name gets out.. I'm ruined!" Ida smiled warmly and grabbed Kiara's trunks, "Com' on! If we don't hurry.. we'll get a horrible booth! Like last year when we had to be with that retched Neville Longbottom!"

The two girls giggled the whole way to Hogwarts, catching up on the important things that had happened during they're summer break. Kiara made sure to leave out only one detail, and pulled her sleeve over her hand. After what seemed like not more than 10 minutes, the Train pulled to a halt and all the students (except first years, who were to be sorted) cheerfully walked to the great hall to have the first feast of the year.

~*~ Common Room, after the Feast~*~

"Ugh.. I'm stuffed.. We ALWAYS pig out on the first day.. I bet I gained 50 pounds!" Ida grumbled.

"Yeah, right... You eat a horse and you LOSE a pound.. when I just LOOK at a piece of brownie I gain five pounds!" 

"Oh shut up!" Ida screeched and threw a pillow at Kiara's face.

"Ouch! You're so mean! I cant believe I'm even friends with you, you abuser!" Kiara shouted and they both burst into hysterics.

"Oh.. oh my god... You crack me up a barrel, Kiara! But I'm REALLY tired.. Lets go to bed."

So the girls made their ways slowly up the stairs of their dormitory to their room and went to sleep.

Chapter Four

As Ida and Kiara made their was down to the potions room, they were laughing and talking about how dumb Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were.

"Ida... Who do you think Draco's going out with?" Kiara asked quietly. Ida lowered her eyes and didn't say anything. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

As they took their seats in class, Kiara swept the classroom with her eyes until she saw him. Draco was looking perfect, as usual. His slicked back hair had a few bits laying in his face, and he was laughing... oh the laugh... it got to Kiara every time. He glanced over at her and smirked, in a sympathetic way. Then he lifted his arm and put it around the girl sitting next to him.

"Hey," Kiara said, turning towards Ida, "Who's that girl that Draco has his arm around?"

Ida looked and furrowed her eyebrow, "I don't know... I don't think I've ever seen her before..."

Professor Snape burst through the door at that moment, cutting off their conversation.

"Class," He began, "Get out your cauldrons and get a partner. You will need to come up here and grab a toad, we'll be using them for our potions lesson." As Snape continued giving instructions, Kiara kept shooting murderous glares in the direction of Draco's girl. 

~*~After Class~*~

"Hey Kiara." Draco said as he walked up to her with his girl friend tucked under his arm. "This is Keeve, my GIRLFRIEND. Isn't she the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" Keeve and Draco started to laugh and walked away, joining Crabbe and Goyle.

"I can't believe you even went out with that ass, Kiara!" Ida said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't call him that! Never call him that! He's perfect in every way!" Kiara said, defending Draco, "I'm going to the library, you can come if you want."

"Alright, lets go then..." Ida acknowledged. They didn't talk the whole way to the library, but Kiara was thinking of this new girl, Keeve... what did she have that Kiara didn't?

As Ida and Kiara entered the library, Kiara stopped abruptly. There, in the corner, was Draco, mashing with Keeve. He was groping her in the most inappropriate places Kiara had ever seen. She thought she was going to hurl! Instead, she burst out in tears and ran to her room.

She pulled out her pocket knife once she reached her bed. Without thinking, she pulled up her sleeve and slashed her arm, even though there was blood covering her skin, her clothes, and her bedspread, she gashed herself again, and again. Once she got a hold of herself, she made her way to the bathroom. She was blinded with tears, but she found a towel and soaked it with cold water. After she had cleaned herself up and she had stopped the bleeding, she ran her finger over the puffy pink streaks on her forearm. She smiled and pulled her sleeve back over them.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself, "Why can't I stop?"

CHAPTER FIVE

~*~Dinner~*~

"So, anyways Kiara.." Ida explained, "Professor McGonnagal was all, 'Students, be good.' and Crabbe was all picking his butt and McGonnagal glared at him and then Crabbe took his fingers, AND SMELLED THEM!!! CAN YOU SAY GROSS?!?!"

"Oh my gosh! That's the sickest thing I've ever heard in my life! Nasty!" Kiara shrieked and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Draco standing there.

"Kiara.. Can I talk to you for a second?" He stated bluntly.

"Uhh.. Okay..." Kiara replied and stood up, following him into the hallway. As soon as the door closed he slammed her up against it and ripped the sleeve off her arm and held it out in front of him.

"WHAT IS THIS?!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO YOURSELF?!" Draco asked furiously. Kiara started to shake and looked at his feet.

"I-I-It's none of y-you're business D-D-Draco..."

"What the hell do you mean it's not my business?! I'm the reason you're doing this!!!"

Kiara's head snapped up at this statement, "How do you know that?"

"Keeve saw it in class, she started to laugh and told me that it was probably cuz I broke your heart.." Draco said with his eyes full of hate. Kiara ripped her arm out of his grasp and started to walk away, beside herself with anger.

"Look," Draco explained, "It's not like you could have LOVED me anyways.. we were only dating for what... 5 months?"

Kiara whipped around and glared at him, "6 months and 15 days... wasn't it your RECORD or something, player?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and there was a creak in the door. It was Keeve, she came out and gave Draco a kiss and smirked at Kiara, looking at her wrist.

"Hello Keeve..." Kiara Spat, trying to hide her jealousy and anger.

"Hello Kiara," Keeve said, walking over to her, "I know you still want my man.. don't you." Kiara glared at her. "Yeah, that's what I thought... just do yourself a favor Hun, and stay away from him, because he doesn't like freaks." She finished, pointing at Kiara's arm.

Kiara just let her eyes fall to the floor and Keeve walked back into the great hall, pulling Draco in with her, laughing. Kiara felt her eyes fill with tears and she leaned against the wall, and slid down it. She pulled her pocket knife out of her pocket and rolled up her sleeve.

CHAPTER SIX

Then she thought better of it. If she was going to cut anything, why not get revenge while doing it? She clenched her knife and ran down to the Slytherin common room. She ran up to Keeve's Dormitory room and hid behind the wardrobe.

Kiara shivered nervously as she heard a rush of footsteps up into the common room below. All of a sudden the door opened and Kiara saw the shadow of a small girl on the floor in front of her. She stood up and looked at the girl with pure hatred.

"Hah! What do you want Kiara?" Keeve laughed and raised an eyebrow. Kiara didn't say anything but lifted the hand with the knife in it up.

"What do you think you're going to do, wimp? Stab me to death? You don't have the guts." Keeve challenged her.

"You should have just stayed away from him..."

Keeve smirked and Kiara advanced towards her. Keeve didn't move, but she looked very uneasy.

"Come on Kiara, you know you don't want to do this.." Keeve tried to persuade her.

"You have no clue what I want to do."

"Listen, you can have Draco, I, I don't even want him anymore!" Keeve said as Kiara took a step closer.

"Too bad you wanted him in the first place..." Kiara said and pounced on Keeve, pushing her to the floor. She took her knife and placed it on Keeve's neck.

"No! Please! Don't do this Kiara! Please!" Keeve pleaded.

Kiara pressed hard and a pool of blood appeared on the tip of the knife. She gently slid the serrated edge across Keeve's neck and watched the blood flow generously from the already puffy incision. Keeve started to cough and blood surged from her mouth. Kiara smiled.

"Bye Keeve..." She said and the knife plunged into Keeve's forehead. Instantaneously she could tell Keeve was dead on account of the fact that her struggling had stopped and her pale blue eyes had rolled up into her skull. Kiara smiled to herself and looked at the job she had done. Except for the blood, she was happy with her 'artwork'.

"Now.. for the finale." Kiara whispered to herself and raised the knife to her face. She turned it to her side, so the tip was on the soft part of the side of her face. As she pushed it in, she shrieked and everything went black.

THE END!!!


End file.
